What's Your Price?
by XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo
Summary: Come to a yard-sale with nothing to sell, then you get a girlfriend. Oh Riku, the ladies love ya! RikuNami Two-shot, hints of VenAqua and SoKai.
1. Good Morning!

Sorry about Wild Horses you guys! But that story is gonna be saved for when I have much more experience!

_This little two-shot was just inspired by a little experience I had with my cousin. Haha, sorry this is just a two-shot, but I have a surprise next! _

_Shout-out! This one's for you, Argia10001! I promised a story, but sadly, I don't have time for that until a few months from now. So, hope you at least somewhat like this! –_

**(Riku's POV)**

**8:00 AM**

**Sora's House**

"Sora, would you care to enlighten me as to why you woke me up this early just to come to your house for your sad excuse of a breakfast?" I asked, staring down my eggs that looked barely edible, extremely tired and grouchy, and directing this at my best friend.

Sora was skipping around the kitchen, going through his fridge, the cabinets, and the counter, looking for ingredients to make pancakes. I don't know why he tries if they turn out awful every time.

I _was_ sleeping soundly in my bed, when I get a text on my phone, with the song I absolutely hate, "Fire Burning" by Sean Kingston. I just don't like that song, ok?

**(A/N: I actually do, but still. This is Riku, who I imagine doesn't like reggae/pop music!)**

The text said to head to his house, so here I am, reluctantly might I add. As I rested my chin on my hand, I could hear Sora's dramatic gears turning in his head, looking for something over-the-top as a reply.

Sure enough, he turned around, or twirled, putting a hang to his heart, and the other to his forehead, sighing as he looked at me. His eyes had that twinkle that I couldn't stand at times. Those times were in the morning.

"Riku, I am just appalled! Truly, I am. I can't just invite my best friend, whom of which is the strongest guy I know at our school, to my house in the morning for no apparent reason?" He asked with his what he believed to be an innocent voice, batting his eyelashes "sweetly", while I snorted at his attempt.

"You know, I don't like the direction this is turning. You're giving me signals, dude." I countered, eyes glinting mischievously, my lips curved in a smirk. His eyes widened and he faked vomiting in the sink. Jackass, I'd so be out of his league anyways if we were gay.

"Fine, you caught me. Ugh, don't ever do that again. Anyways, Kairi's coming over too, along with Roxas, Aqua, Terra, and Ven! Kai's gonna make breakfast, so rest assured, you can eat then. Oh and Kai's sis-" Sora was cut off by the doorbell, which was rang so many times, I might've just shot something. It annoyed the hell out of me when people abuse the doorbell like that. For god's sake, I heard you the first time!

Sora grinned sheepishly while he scratched the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly as he rushed for the door. I could tell who it is then.

Kairi came in, carrying a bunch of boxes and plopping them down on the table in front of where I was sitting, and she sat in the chair to my right.

"Speak of the devil." I teased, and Kairi rolled her eyes, swatting me in the head. I rubbed the spot she hit me in, and muttered unintelligent things under my breath. Damn, that hurt.

"I'm feelin' the love, Riku. So, what time we starting the yard sale?" She turned her head over to Sora, who was staring intently at her the whole time. Yeah, he had a huge crush on her, so. I knew for a fact she felt the same, yet I chose not to tell Sora. He has to do these kinds of things on his own.

He blushed, and then looked over at me, where he was met with a confused stare. "What yard sale?" I inquired, and Kairi sighed, shaking her head.

"Sora woke you up to help set up the yard sale. He also forgot to tell you that you could've brought stuff too. Nice job, Sora." She complimented sarcastically, and Sora chuckled, embarrassed.

"My bad. But, since you're here already, mind setting up?" I shrugged. Might as well, since I'm already here. Kairi got up to carry her things outside to Sora's front yard, while I followed Sora down to the basement to help him get out the tables and lawn chairs and the crap he was selling.

Kairi's voice rang from the doorway. "Oh, Aqua sent me a text saying that she's gonna be here in five minutes with Terra and Ven. Roxas is on his way too, and Naminé's gonna be a bit late." She informed us, and Sora nodded, jogging down the stairs.

Naminé? Who's that? Must be Kairi's friend or something. Wait...She's Roxas' ex. I remember Kairi telling me that, after Roxas broke up with her. I never really met her. Eh, oh well.

**(Riku's POV)**

**10:25 AM**

**Sora's Front Yard**

We've been selling things for a while now, and everybody besides this Naminé girl is here. Aqua was currently bargaining with this guy named Eraqus about this old sword her dad used to have, called a Keyblade. She looked so calm on the outside, but the way her fists were clenching by her sides, she looked ready to deck him.

Terra and Ven were collecting money from these kids who just bought their baseball cards, Terra with a smug face, and Ven with a sad glance at his cards. Poor guy's gonna miss 'em, that's for sure.

Kairi was standing by the street, looking both ways, and probably checking for that Naminé girl. She did say she would be here in a little bit about an hour ago.

Sora was just counting up the cash we've earned, occasionally looking in Kairi's direction, checking her out. Wow, didn't know he had it in him.

Just then, yet another girl was throwing herself at me. Her dress was a bit too short, her brown hair curling like a hook at the ends, and a giant "seductive" smile on her face. She strutted over to me, trying to look hot. Jeez, that needs improvement.

"Why hello there! How much are you?" she flirted, and I stifled a laugh in my throat. Every girl so far in the past two hours has tried that line on me, and I haven't budged. It's so corny, I'd rather laugh than reply.

Instead of that, I just rolled my eyes and put on a polite smile for this chick's sake. "Look, I would've had a damn price on me. So, take your "business" someplace else if you honestly don't wanna buy anything." I told her harshly, and she shrugged, obviously thinking she gave it her best shot. Then, she began to prance over to Terra, with that same strut she thought looked sexy. It looked more like she had a bad hip, or she had something on the back of her shoe. Either way, disgusting.

**(A/N: Guess who that was! Hint: I have made her fall for Terra in another fic of mine! Hehehe...then she got tutored!)**

Just then, a silver sports car pulled over to where Kairi was standing. I couldn't see who came out though, because Sora decided to approach me.

"Hey Riku..." he trailed off, scratching his head for the umpteenth time since I've seen him today. I groaned, getting annoyed by this.

"Spit it out, Sora. Lemme take a wild guess that this is about Kairi?" I asked, irritated, and he nodded, as expected. He probably wants to know how to ask her out.

"'Kay, this is so simple, you can't even mess it up. Just. ASK!" I yelled in his year, causing a few people to turn to us. I just gave them a reassuring smile, and they turned back to the sale instead of Sora's hopeless crush.

He nodded weakly, rushing after Kairi, who was heading in the house. I searched around for that girl, Naminé. I wanted to see what made Roxas break up with her.

Speaking of him, he was having a staring contest with the ground, probably avoiding the girl's view.

Ven was currently brawling with this little kid. Not literally, of course, but they were having a shouting contest over some videogame in the kid's hand.

"MY PIKACHU CAN DEFINATELY BEAT YOUR BULBASAUR!" The little boy screeched, and Ven slightly flinched, but held his glare, bending down to the little boy's level.

"GET REAL! PIKACHU IS ELECTRIC, BULBASAUR IS GRASS! DO THE MATH!" He retorted, his face turning red from agrivation. He just lost 15 respect points from me for arguing with an eight year old about pokémon. And losing.

The little boy huffed and stomped on his shoe, making Ven yelp, grab his shoe, and hopped on one leg. "YOU DUMBY! I'M EIGHT AND I HATE MATH!" He screamed, running back across the street, slamming the door. Even Ven can't slam a door. More points lost.

I felt a skinny finger prod me on the shoulder, their voice gentle and soft. "Excuse me, but how much are yo-" My patience was running out. Another girl was trying to flirt with me, but this time, using gentleness. Desperate!

"OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHY YOU WANNA FLIRT WITH ME, JUST KNOCK IT OFF! DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE GIRL'S HERE?" After my tirade, I wanted to turn around and give the girl a stone-hard glare, but I flinched at the sight.

Kairi told me what Naminé looked like a while ago. Blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny, pale, and usually wore white. Well, the girl in front of me fit this category completely.

And she was crying...

_Ooh, shame on Riku! Well, this happened to my cousin, who was flirted on by every girl there. _

_Riku did sorta just jump the bullet with assuming she wanted to flirt. But hey, maybe Nami has a flirty side we never knew about her. I mean, has anybody really seen what she draws in that there book? Plus, she is lonely..._

_Haha, Part II coming up soon! -_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's part two!_

_Oh, and updating will be even more difficult, now that I've signed up for Karate club and Art club at school on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. I'll still try._

_And I'll be starting a new thing, gonna call it "Life's Like A Musical", cause, you know. Sometimes, you feel like you can relate to songs and stuff. Currently, I can relate to "I'm Just A Kid" by Simple Plan, but that's just me! –_

**(Riku's POV)**

**10:32 AM**

**Sora's Front Yard**

Oh my god. What do I say? Urgh, why did she have to cry? Couldn't she just, I dunno, go away and leave me alone? That would've saved BOTH of us any trouble. I was never good with crying girls. One time, Kairi was crying at her house and called me to come over to comfort her. It didn't work...

Her bangs were now covering her eyes as she hung her head, sobbing quietly, while I stood there, completely nervous and awkward. I put my hand on her shoulder, and I could feel her flinch, then stiffen. Of course she would, not like she would welcome me to touch her.

"H-hey, I'm sorry if I snapped at you. I'm just sick of girl's flirting with me, that's all." I explained rather poorly, and she looked up at me, smiling slightly, though her eyes were red and puffy.

"Y-you thought I-I was gonna...flirt with you?" she sniffed, wiping a hand over her nose, and looking as if she would laugh at my response.

I nodded, arching an eyebrow at her in confusion. "You were, weren't you?"

She laughed, hanging her head back, and the sunlight shined down on her. Wow, she was pretty when she wasn't crying, or, allegedly flirting with me.

Naminé finally brought her head back up to face me, with a huge grin plastered on her face. She shook her head, to my surprise.

"In case you don't remember, you never let me finish. I WAS going to ask you how much that easel over in the back costs!" she jerked her thumb in the direction of the easel in the back, making me turn red with embarrassment. Well, I feel stupid.

"O-oh, sorry." I muttered dumbly, and began to turn around and walk over to check on Sora, but another gentle and delicate hand stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"Hey wait! What's your name? I'm Naminé, Kairi's sister." She introduced, and I turned around halfheartedly, not quite wanting to make a fool of myself now.

I got a great view in front of me, I mused to myself. She was gorgeous. Shoulder length blonde hair, straight, but with some curliness at the ends, bangs covering some of her blue eyes. Her body...won't go into detail there. She wasn't wearing anything white, as Kairi said she would. She was probably kidding.

Instead, she wore a jean jacket over a gray tank-top, and denim jeans with brown boots. She had a messenger bag on her shoulder, filled with art supplies. An artist I guess.

"Riku. Hey, you're Roxas' ex, right?" I regretted even asking that, until I saw her facial expression. She looked pretty calm about it, not looking sad or anything. Roxas was a moron for letting her go like that.

"Yeah. We broke up because of long distance, since he lived in Twilight Town at the time. But he moved here, right?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side. Cute.

I nodded, looking over in Roxas' direction, where he was currently talking with a raven-haired girl in a bobcut. Naminé followed my gaze and nodded, turning back to me with a smile.

"Hey Riku, wanna go look around at the other yard sales?" She offered, sticking her hand out for me to take.

I shrugged. Why not? A walk with a pretty girl equals happy me! I took her hand, and we began walking around, looking at the other people having yard sales. They copied Sora about an hour ago, little bastards.

**(Riku's POV)**

**11:15 AM**

**Sora's Front Yard**

I laughed, a huge smile appearing on my face at Naminé's joke. She's so amazing!

We both learned a lot about each other. Like, I learned Naminé is only a year younger than me, she loves art, good student, and her favorite color is white. I also learned a ton of personal details about her, and we exchanged phone numbers so we could keep in touch.

Suddenly, Sora and Kairi popped out of the house, adjusting their hair and bringing down their shirts. What the?

Apparently Naminé noticed this too, because she rushed over, leaving me behind, and began interrogating them. Sora and Kairi were both blushing, while Naminé instantly came back, having a disgusted look on her face. I tilted my head to the side like she did, asking her what happened.

She shook her head. "Why would Sora and Kairi do THAT when it's their yard sale? Don't they have to, let's see, SELL THINGS! Yeesh!" she complained, making me hold back a gag. Oh Sora, I said ask her out, not a one-night stand. Well, technically, a one- morning stand.

Now, Ven and Aqua appeared from behind us, gripping each other's hand.

"Ven, what did I tell you about starting nerd brawls?" Aqua scolded, wagging a finger in his face teasingly.

He puffed out his cheeks in protest, pouting. "That kid asked for it! And they're not nerd brawls, they're videogame debates!" he corrected knowingly, and Aqua rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you wanna call it, just stop. First the group of eight year olds, now you deck a guy in the jaw for saying that the review on Metroid M was completely false." She scoffed, and Ven did as well.

"That was total bull. Metroid M sucked and he knew it!" Ven defended himself, balling his fists by his sides.

**(A/N: I love Metroid M, FYI. I read the review and they gave it a 6.5! =/ )**

Then, Aqua cupped both of Ven's cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips, and when she pulled back, Ven followed like a little kid. Well, little kids don't kiss, but still.

Aqua smirked, and Ven helplessly followed her as she walked away. Terra's laughter filled the air at this scene. Oh, what a nice friend he is.

Naminé looked over at me, with a bit of...hope in her eyes? Hope for what?

"So umm Riku..." she trailed off, looking down at her boots, and I looked back at her, confused. Spit it out, please, don't have all day here. I do, but still. It's nice to know now then later.

I lose focus on what she was saying for one second, and next thing I know, I got lips pressed against mine, arms around my neck, and my eyes locked with Naminé's, until we both closed our eyes, savoring the kiss.

We finally pulled back to breathe. I could tell she was blushing while I was smirking at my victory. Hot new girlfriend, what now, bitches?

I finally looked back at her, my smirk never wavering. "I see. You don't flirt, just kiss after you get to know the guy." I teased, and she looked up at me, shocked at my comment, but still smiled.

"Oh you figured out my game plan, Riku." She drawled sarcastically, locking her fingers with mine.

"Sooo...Does this make me your boyfriend?" I asked hopefully, and she laughed, pressing her forehead against mine. She had to stand on the tip of her toes though. I had quite a few inches on her.

"I didn't just kiss you for nothing, you know." And with that, to seal the deal, we kissed again. For quite a while.

The romantic moment was broken with a shout: "ARE YOU GUYS SELLING GIRLFRIENDS, 'CUZ I'LL TAKE AS MANY AS YOU GOT!" from a guy with red spiky hair.

Now that I think about it, maybe we were. I did find quite a deal, and I'm currently making out with it right now.

_Oh mushy-mushy! It is true about Metroid M by the way. They weren't happy with how it's mixing with Ninja Gaiden I guess. Oh well, can't please everyone!_

_Thanks for reading you guys! New stories coming up whenever I have free time! Gonna go read my mangas, okey dokey?_

_*Pulls a Mr. Fuji and poofs away with that green powdery stuff...* -_


End file.
